Humorous Tales of the Super Sentai and Power Rangers
by MonkeyJb1988
Summary: A series of short humor pieces, staring the Super Sentai and Power Rangers. More will be added onto this if I can think of more, but I promise, no unresolved cliffhangers. :)
1. Over-Compensation

_Over-Compensation._

"How dare you speak such blasphemy?" Arlana said incredulously to her friend Monica. What did Monica say that was so blasphemous to warrant a fiery response from her fiery red-head friend while the two were strolling through the park one day, in the merry, merry month of May?

"I don't see the difference between the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers."

Did I forget to mention to mention Arlana was a nerd while Monica was not? Oh. My bad.

"Maybe they're similar if you look at the big picture, but each Power Ranger teams has subtle differences that combined turn them into a completely different team from their corresponding Sentai brethren." Arlana said passionately.

"Please." Monica said, running her hands through her short light brown hair in a bob cut. "Other than the fact one team speaks in Japanese and can successfully cuss out Godzilla, there are no differences. Put the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger together, and you would not be able to tell them apart."

Arlana stopped, holding her head in pain. Monica realized this and stopped with her, offering her a drink of water.

"Monica, you _do not_ want to put the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger together." Arlana said after she took a sip. "I hung out with both of them together once. It did not end well."

With that, Arlana and Monica sat on a bench, where Arlana told the tale of when the two teams hung out together. While she does that, I will do the same. We could just listen in on Arlana, but I want to write in 3rd person. My fanfiction, my rules.

It was at Ernie's café, where both teams of heroes, in their transformed state, were sitting at an outdoor table when Arlana came. One member of the Zyurangers wasn't there, and the others knew exactly where he was. They were currently watching it, with the same fascination one would observe a car accident.

Tiger Ranger, ie Boi (the Yellow Zyuranger), was about to use Geki's (Tyranno Ranger/Red Zyuranger) motorcycle to jump 24 school buses on fire. It was a stupid stunt that was bound to end with the most epic of fails. The other Zyurangers were already in a state of pre-faceplamed.

"Boo yeah!" Boi shouted as he gunned the engine and flew off the ramp. He didn't past the 3rd bus as the motorcycle crashed and busted both itself and the bus. Boi was transformed and walked away with barely a scratch and barely a shred of self-respect. Arlana and her 11 super-powered buddies were in full face palm.

Boi didn't dwell on that long as a very pretty girl was on a nearby bench. He sat himself next to her and swept her in his arms. The woman, named Jennifer, didn't know what to say as Boi stroke her hair and back. He was about to whisper sweet nothings in the woman's ear when…

WHACK! went the Power Axe on Boi's head. The wielder, Kimberly/the Pink Ranger, grabbed Boi by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to the table.

"You are an embarrassment to your teammates and us." Kimberly hissed. "Why are you always a macho, he-man punk when we hang out together?"

"I… am… not… a… girl." Boi said viciously. Turning to his counterpart seated across from him, he added "Wear a freakin skirt."

"For the last time, their mentor Zordon though girls shouldn't always be depicted as wearing skirts. He, Alpha 5, and the Rangers have told us this a million times." Goushi/Mammoth Ranger (Black Zyuranger) said, his tone showing that he alone had explained this to Boi a trillion times. Just then, Jennifer came up to our merry band of heroes and fan. She tapped the shoulder of the yellow ranger she knew was with her a few moments before.

"Excuse me." Jennifer said softly, nervously. "Would you… would you… Would like to repeat what you did with neither of us wearing anything?"

The helmets hid the looks of pure shock on every Ranger's face while Arlana's was in full view. Boi nodded his head yes, too shocked to speak. He got up to leave with her.

"Sweet, I get to sleep with Trini." Jennifer said.

In less time than it takes to fart, Boi curled up into a ball, crying and muttering "I'm a he-man, macho punk" over and over. Jennifer turned to the other Rangers and Arlana.

"That wasn't Trini?" Jennifer asked, shocked.

"Why are you surprised?" Arlana asked. "There're two yellow Rangers here and, no offense to you guys, but they kinda look alike when transformed. You thought she was Boi?"

"No, I thought that was Aisha." Jennifer said.

"Nope, that's Trini." Arlana said.

"Actually, I am Aisha." Aisha said.

… And that is how one is made to look like an idiot.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Arlana said. "That's Jason."

The Red Ranger she indicated jerked his head to the identical Red Ranger three seats down, as the indicated Red was Geki.

"My bad." Arlana said, slightly perturbed. "But that is definitely Zack."

Zack got and acted like he was getting plenty of applause, with mock bowing and all that.

"And I would always recognized Kimberly's voice, so why's Aisha here?" Arlana finished as Zack sat down.

"Because she, Rocky, Adam, and Kat went to get our orders." Princess Mei, Ptera Ranger/Kimberly's counterpart, said. In what can be described as "epic perfect timing", Trini, Rocky, Adam, and Katherine came with trays of food, making three Red Rangers, three Black Rangers, two Pink Rangers, two Yellow Rangers and a big baby.

"Woah, woah, woah." Arlana said, now confused. "How can there be two Yellow, Red, Black, and Pink Power Rangers?" Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Kat took their Power Coins out of their Morphers and showed Arlana.

"Frog, Ape, Bear, and Crane." Arlana said as she looked at each coin with a realization. "They're the Ninja Coins." she said, feeling like a fool. All the Rangers nodded yes.

"Last question: why are you all transformed?"

"The gag wouldn't have worked otherwise." Boi said, lifting his head from his somber fetal position.

…

"People mistake you for a girl." Arlana said.

And Boi stayed in that position for the rest of the day.

"And that is why you don't mix the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger together." Arlana said to finish the story. As she expected, Monica was visibly disturbed by this. She then thought something over and asked Arlana this.

"Make the gag work? Are we characters in a fanfiction?"

"Likely." Arlana said. "Seems to be a series meant to goof with the Power Rangers and Super Sentai."

"Oh brother, I hope we're not a part of any more." Monica muttered.


	2. Every Samurai's A Critic

_Every Samurai's A Critic_

Jayden was psyched to be visiting Japan with his friends/fellow Samurai Rangers. He loved the sights and sounds and especially the cuisine. They visited several sights, including the Toei Movie Park and were, currently on their way to meet Jayden's third cousin (twice removed) for dinner. That cousin was fairly famous in Japan; Jayden's cousin was also his Super Sentai counterpart Takeru Shiba, otherwise known as ShinkenRed.

Jayden and Takeru hugged, after which Takeru brought them into the Shiba House. There was even more of a surprise: the other Shinkengers had come to visit as well. As soon as the Samurai Rangers knelt at the table, everyone was talking and getting to know one another, since only Jayden and Takeru knew each other (Whoda thunk they were related?). Of course, each Red had told their team about the other, so it wasn't a complete blind meet. Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger, realized that there were only five Shinkengers. Having seen a picture once, she knew who was missing; her counterpart.

"Hey, where's Mako?" Mia asked.

"Oh, she's cooking dinner." answered Kotoha, the yellow Shinkenger.

Everyone but Kotoha and Mia became visibly apprehensive. Mako's cooking was known far and wide as something that would work better as rat poison. Jayden eyed Takeru, as if asking "Why, oh why." Takeru non-verbally replied "I couldn't stop it." Kotoha never had a bad thing to say about Mako's cooking, so she thought nothing more on the matter. And Mia… well she was disgusted with the other nine Rangers.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves." Mia said. "She's probably been slaving all day to make dinner…"

"She has been." Genta, Shinken Gold, said. "My hand has been shaking all day." He raised his left hand, which was indeed shaking badly.

"Any who" Mia said, shooting Genta a dirty look that scared him worse than last week's Million Nanashi March. "She worked hard and it would break her heart if you trash her dinner before it's served."

Mia's stern look silenced all discussion, but they were inwardly concerned for their personal health. Jayden whispered to Takeru, in no uncertain terms, that he was taking one Shinkenger for every Samurai Ranger put out of commission by gastric indiscretions.

The suspense didn't last long as Mako came to serve, along with the traitorous, good for nothing Kukuro… sorry, was looking into Takeru's head at the moment… along with the Kukuro. Each diner got a good sized portion of Mako's beef and vegetable stew, although the concerned participants only saw an ocean fit for the Titanic. Mako sat down to her bowl.

"Well, dig in." Mako said to everyone. Mia's pleading look of "Please, just do it" convinced them to take a big spoonful and eat.

It would be two months before Mia would be forgiven. 11 Rangers, including even Kotoha, struggled to find an easy way to let Mako know that her stew was an assault on the tongue. One of them didn't bother.

"Mako, I'm sorry, but the stew is an atrocity." Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger, said. "Some people shouldn't cook. You have some other talents. Go for those."

Mako looked hurt by Mike's remarks. The others, Shinkenger and Samurai Ranger alike, looked like they would punch Mike into the time of the first Samurai Rangers then disinfect their fists since, although they hated the stew, Mike went way too far in their eyes. Only Kotoha didn't shoot death looks. In fact, her face was devoid of emotion and movement, save for a quick tic of her lip… Unfortunately, that was a death sentence.

Takeru saw this and knew what it meant. Jayden had just noticed Takeru's panic when Kotoha stood up.

"Will everyone except Mike please leave the room?" she said calmly.

The other Shinkengers picked up on Takeru's worry and knew what was going to happen. The Samurai Rangers did not know, but sensed new tension.

"Kotoha, I'm really not that upset. Mike was just speaking his mind." Mako said, trying to pull Kotoha back down.

"Will everyone except Mike please leave the room?" Kotoha said again, calm but more forceful.

Knowing it was too late, the Shinkengers practically carried/shoved the Samurai Rangers minus Mike out of the room, down the hall into another room. When that was over Emily, Kotoha's counterpart in yellow, asked,

"What was that about?"

A furious explosion was heard, punctuated first by high-pitched screaming, then a low moan. Kukuro footsteps then scurried towards the dining room, where the boom likely came from.

"When you're a friend of Kotoha, you're a friend for life. No one makes it out unscathed if you mess with someone she cares about." Takeru explained to the justifiably horrified Samurai Rangers. "And yes, Jayden, you may borrow Chiaki until Mike is well again." he finished to an open mouthed Jayden.

Jayden wasn't going to ask anything. He was just too shocked to close his mouth.


	3. Skirting the Issue

_Skirting the Issue_

"AHHH!" Jason said as a blast threw him and his teammates back.

The maniacal Saldor, uncle of their feared enemy Goldar, was attacking them with viciousness they had never experienced before. They had been battling for five days, on and off. Saldor's army was so brutal it was beating five teams of Rangers: Jason's team, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (including Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine), the Lost Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, and the Wild Force Rangers. All five teams got up and stepped forward, the reds taking two more steps.

"Saldor, you're going down just like your nephew." Jason shouted. With that, all 33 Rangers got their Morphers ready.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

And with that, all appeared in their morphed uniforms, ready to fight.

Something surprising then happened: Saldor and his troops lowered their weapons, looking at the Rangers in confusion. Lightspeed Red, Carter, saw their chance.

"Everyone, FIRE!" he yelled. Not one Ranger questioned that order because he wasn't their Red Ranger. They took their blasters and fired. Their aim was true and, in a giant fireball, Saldor and his army was gone.

The Rangers celebrated with each other at their victory. However, they realized why their enemies seemed so confused: every Yellow Ranger had a skirt. And it wasn't a skirt that should be there: Trini (MMPR 1) had on a light blue loose jean skirt, Aisha (MMPR 2) had a tight tan skirt, Maya (LG) wore a wraparound tropical skirt, Kelsey (LR) wore a fairly tight olive skirt, Katie (TF) wore a loose white skirt, and Taylor (WF) wore semi-tight dark blue skirt. It was obvious that that these were what distracted Saldor and his army… because it was throwing their teammates for a loop.

"Um." Wes, Red Time Force Ranger, started. "Is there a particular reason you ladies are wearing skirts?"

"Well, we're ladies and we thought today was a nice day for skirts." Aisha said, while the other Yellows nodded their agreement.

"Okay, but we shouldn't see them over your morphed uniforms." Kendrix, the Pink Galaxy Ranger said. "The only way we could see those skirts would be if you put them on after you morphed. So, to repeat Wes' question, is there a particular reason you ladies are wearing skirts?"

At this, the Yellow Rangers became visibly uncomfortable. The other Rangers were just confused, until Katherine, the 2nd of the Mighty Morphin Pink Rangers, came to a realization.

"People have been mistaking you as guys and you just wanted people to know you were women."

The Yellows nodded sheepishly.

"It's stupid, isn't it?" Trini, the first Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger asked.

"Not as stupid as trying to jump over burning buses and caressing unknown women to prove you're a dude." Chad, the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger said, aware of past events.

"Hey Alpha, why doesn't Trini and Aisha have skirts on their uniforms?" Jason asked the robot helper of his team into his communicator.

"Hey Alpha, why doesn't Maya have a skirt on her uniform?" Kendrix asked the robot helper of her team into her communicator (different Alpha from Jason's).

"Hey Mrs. Merryweather, why doesn't Kelsey have a skirt on her uniform?" Chad asked into his communicator.

"Hey Tak, why doesn't Katie have a skirt on her uniform?" Wes asked into his communicator.

"Hey Princess Shayla, why doesn't Taylor have a skirt on her uniform?" Danny, the Black Wild Force Ranger asked into his communicator.

From four of those communicators came the same word: "Uhh." The fifth one, Jason's, came:

"Urr, is there a way to answer without bringing up that the producers wanted the girls to match the boys from Sentai so they could reuse the footage?" Alpha 5 asked.

34 palms slapped 34 helmet covered faces. 5 palms gripped the Mobirates while 1 palm gripped a Gokai Cellular as the 2 legs each palm was attached to walked towards the 5 teams. The teams looked and saw who those palms and legs were attached to: the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red stepped forward.

"We know what you 6 go through, being mistaken for guys and all." Marvelous began. "So we used Goujyu Drill to travel back in time and kidnap the Copy Empress, a monster the Dairangers fought, before they fought her. Then we went through time and made a copy of each counterpart of a Yellow Ranger, then used Basco's trumpet to convert the copies into keys. Then we copied our Mobirates and dumped the monster back into 1993."

"Then we realized we were supposed to copy Tiger Ranger twice." Don/GokaiGreen said. "So we had to go back, get Copy Empress back, have her recopy Tiger Ranger, then…"

It wasn't Marvelous' death glare that shut Don up; it was an elbow into the ribs from the Gokaigers' own Yellow Ranger, Luka.

"Anyway" Luka said, walking towards the Yellow Rangers with her own teammates (Don lagging behind in pain). "Here you go." With that, each Yellow Power Ranger got a copy of a Gokaiger transformation device (Trini got the Gokai Cellular since she was the first Yellow Power Ranger) and a Ranger Key of each woman's Sentai counterpart. The Yellows demorphed and, after a quick demonstration…

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

And from that time on, those Yellow Rangers had skirts on their uniforms for every fight, so they can look more feminine while kicking monster tushie… well, except for their appearance in _Power Rangers Super Megaforce_. I have no affiliation with Saban.


	4. Fanfiction Makes Me Crazy

_Fanfiction Makes Me Crazy_

Mako (Shinken Pink) knew better than to read fan fiction. Every time, she got images she couldn't get out of her head. She always kept trying, if only to prove herself wrong. Alas, not happening today. What she was reading wasn't garbage per-se (for once), but it was the 100th story (not an exact figure, just approximation) where she and Kotoha, her yellow Shinkenger teammate, were lovers. Now, Mako will filet anyone who calls her homophobic. However, she couldn't see why two girls who worked together and were close friends just _had_ to be lovers.

"Why are we always lovers?" Mako said in a loud huff.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to take that personally." a voice behind Mako said playfully. Mako turned and saw Kotoha, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Kotoha, please don't take it personally like that." Mako said, sincerely afraid she offended Kotoha. "It just these fans keep looking at us like we're just some sexual toys."

"Then try not reading them." Kotoha said in a playful tone that nonetheless illustrated how many time Mako was told not to read fan-fiction.

Mako smiled at how hard it is to offend Kotoha and looked on as Kotoha took her grocery bags to the kitchen and… _Why does Kotoha have grocery bags?_ Mako thought and asked Kotoha as such.

"They're for the party tonight." Kotoha said as she placed one bag down and got her Shodo Phone out.

"What party?" Mako said, hoping that she wasn't getting early dementia.

"Look in her purse." Kotoha said, her phone ready to record.

Mako grabbed her purse and look through it until she saw a purple envelope. She opened it and read the letter. The biggest grin blossomed on Mako's face, tears of joy running down her face. Kotoha smiled to herself as she caught Mako's surprise.

The love of Mako's life, her joy, her strong adventurer, was coming home.

The party was boomin. All six Shinkengers were there, as well as the Magirangers, the Dekarangers, Saki, Miu, and Hiroto of the Go-ongers (Yellow, Silver, and Gold), and Sakura, Matsumi, and Satoru of the Boukengers (Pink, Black, and Red). The past Sentai heroes were those that met the Shinkengers over their fight with the Gedoushuu so far and became friends. All were happy for Mako and her love to be reunited and they waited around and talked with each other to wait.

No one was more anxious than Mako (except maybe Sakura and Satoru) and tried to keep her mind on her conversation with Saki. It was then she noticed Kotoha subtly pointing her out to Jasmine and Umeko (Deka Yellow and Pink) and all three laughing softly. Saki noticed Mako's diverted attention and turned to looked. She turned back with a knowing grin.

"You read fan fiction again, didn't you?" Saki asked. Mako gave her a (joking) dirty look and went over to her dirty scoundrel of a friend and the two dirty dekas. (Her thoughts, not mind, and those too were in jest).

"Are we done mocking the pink samurai?" Mako asked, butting between the three. The two Dekarangers could barely contain their laughter.

"Mako, you should know by now, there is little respectable fanfiction starring two women from a Sentai." Jasmine said.

"I have faith that there's a good one out there." Mako said knowingly.

"And I have a unicorn in my back pocket.' Umeko said, laughing… for only a second when the looks of her friends made her realize that it was entirely plausible for her to have a unicorn in her back pocket. (Not a heck of a lot things are impossible in the Super Sentai universe, except for a human to change into a huge silver being. That would be ridiculous in Super Sentai ). Before this can go on much longer, Urara Ozu (MagiBlue) came from behind and tapped Mako on her shoulder.

"It's time." she whispered in quiet excitement.

Mako could barely contain herself as she stood in front of archway. The others, seeing Mako ready herself and hearing Urara tell them, got ready with banners, waiting as well. Footsteps were heard coming to the door, walk through the door and into the room. Mako couldn't contain herself much longer, tears of joy streaming down her face, which is why it was good her better half came in at that moment.

"WELCOME BACK NATSUKI!" everyone shouted. Natsuki (BoukenYellow) smiled as she entered, walking past Mako.

"I have to see the others or I won't see them at all." Natsuki whispered. Mako nodded in understanding and waited as Natsuki greeted everyone wishing her a welcome back after a six month Artice expedition, with special hugs for her teammates (Souta and Eiji, Bouken Blue and Silver, weren't there because of a mission in New Zealand, but Matsumi had well wishes from them as well).

Mako could only smile as Natsuki went to each person as if they were the greatest person to her. That was one of the things Mako loved about her, along with her cheerfulness, her good humor, and her smile. Mako melted everytime Natsuki smiled at her, just like she was doing right now…

Mako realized that smile and knew it was her turn. She ran towards Natsuki's open arms, where they both hugged then kissed to everyone's applause. The two spent the rest of the party and the night together.

The next morning, Mako was woken up. Turning on her cot, she saw Natsuki smiling, her hair down over her fuzzy pink pajamas covered shoulders (you thought they were naked? Pervs. :P). Natsuki had her Accellular opened and was having Mako look at it. Mako read it and smiled.

"Finally, a decent fanfiction." Mako said.

"Thought you'd like it." Natsuki said. "I don't know why these authors always assume you would be in a relationship with Kotoha."

"Fans assume too much." Mako said as she re-read _Quiet Night_ (Don't you hate shameless self-promotion :D).

Legal Notice: The views on fanfiction are made by the characters and do not reflect the views of the author. AKA, got a problem, take it up with them, not me. Remember thought: they have giant robots.


	5. No Shame In That

_No Shame In That_

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Amy asked… er, more like yelled.

"You're dead, boy." Ian muttered under his breath to Souji.

They were in the Spirit Base. Amy/KyoryuPink was in a generally grumpy mood that day due to a stomach bug she was just getting over. Ian/the soon to be newest Spirit Ranger KyoryuBlack, decided to be clever and made a rather inappropriate comment to the men, Daigo/KyoryuRed, Nobuharu/KyoryuBlue, Utsusemimaru "Utchy"/KyoryuGold, Souji/KyoryuGreen, and Torin (their mentor that looked like a cross between a raptor, bird, and human. The others were not happy with his attempt at humor. Souji repeated what Ian said "to make sure he (Souji) heard correctly", ie. just an excuse to throw Ian under the bus… no that's not right. Uh… under the giant robo that is Amy's anger.

They all knew that, while Amy usually had a level head, when she was truly angry, you best get out of dodge. All but Utchy stealthily for the pad… ie. Amy would've had to have been blind to miss them, but she wasn't worried about them. She wanted Ian's head. She was interrupted by Utchy.

"Lady Amy." Utchy said, thinking he had to ask to leave. "Would you, in your infinite kindness and beauty that your horse-faced Super Sentai predecessors can only dream of, grant me lea…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Amy said, eyes wide at Utchy. This got the other men's attention. "You think the previous Sentai heroines are ugly?"

"Well, compared to you." Utchy said, shifting his a little.

Amy burst out laughing, giving Ian hope (and, thus, encroaching on Haruto's turf). "Utchy, you need glasses. My predecessors are babes."

"Well, I'm sure they're fine in their own way but they can't compared to you." Utchy said, no sarcasm or trickery in his words or thoughts on the matter.

"Even the female Dekarangers, Umeko and Jasmine?" Daigo asked.

"Yes." Utchy said. "You have to agree me on that." he finished as he turned back to Amy. Amy was, speaking in the vernacular of the peasantry, in La-La Land.

In her head, she was fighting the Deboss footsoldiers as Kyoryu Pink. She was taking them down, but they were starting to overwhelm her. Before she could be defeated, however, she could hear sirens.

The goons heard it too and turned towards the sound to see a yellow Deka close to the fight, with a "4" on her chest. It was DekaYellow.

DekaYellow attacked the footsoldiers, barely expending any effort in taking them down. They were gone in a matter of seconds, leaving only Kyoryu Pink and DekaYellow. DekaYellow untransformed, revealing Marika Reimon "Jasmine" in a thin white dress, to her knees, and her hair swept over her shoulder. Kyoryu Pink could feel her heart beat faster as Jasmine bent down to her.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she went to stroke Kyoryu Pink's helmet. When she touch, the pink suit disappeared on its own to reveal Amy in a sleeveless version of Jasmine's dress. Jasmine helped Amy to her feet then held her in an embrace, looking lovingly and intently in to Amy's eyes. Amy could barely control her shaking as Jasmine leaned in for a kiss. It was blissful to Amy, who closed her eyes to savor the moment, and she hated when it ended. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes… and received a horrible jolt.

"Lady Amy, are you okay?" Utchy said, taking Jasmine's place in the dress and her voice.

Amy startled out of her stupor to see the men, minus Ian, look at her with mix of concern and held back laughter.

"Where's Ian?" Amy said, composing herself in an attempt to erase what happened.

"He ran while you were having your delusional make-out with DekaYellow." Souji said, barely containing his laughter. Whether it was over Amy fan-gasming or Ian hauling tush… You know what? If Souji is having trouble not laughing, its probably both. The others were doing a worse job than Souji at it. Amy glared at them, which changed nothing.

"I'm not ashamed." Amy said defiantly. "I'm a straight girl who would make out with Jasmine if given the opportunity."

"Or Nanami." Nobuharu said.

"Or Rin." Daigo said.

"Don't forget Chisato." Souji added.

"How about Kyosuke, Retsu, Takeru, Akashi, or Colon?" Amy asked.

At this Daigo, Nobuhara, Souji, Utchy, and Torin stood there in their own La-La Lands as Amy left.

_It's good to be unique, but it's also nice to share some common traits._ Amy thought to herself as she left to find her prey… I mean Ian.


	6. Everyone's a Critic

_Everyone's a Critic_

Yoko walked into the command post and was pleased to see Hiromu, Ryuji, Commander Kuroki, Miho, Toru, and the BuddyRoids Nick, Gorisaki, and Usada already there. All she needed was Masato and J was already taking care of that.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Yoko asked. When she saw all eyes up, she continued. "I decided to try my hand at fashion design, for when the Vaglass are destroyed, and I just wanted your opinions. J, come in and get Masato."

Ryuji and Usada got everyone's attention while Yoko was turned and silently asked them to be nice, for they saw some of her designs and were already working together on getting her tested for color blindness. The matter was not helped when Masato's avatar stomped in, his brow almost blinding him it was so low.

"I'm gonna kill both of them." Masato hissed as sat down, facing _away_ from the door, which soon opened to admit Yoko and J.

Yoko liked bright colors. That was apparent. The dress was a bright orange with garish pink tiger stripes around it. There was a dark blue heart on the chest with violet sparkles. The jacket was a canary yellow and canary was an appropriate way to describe it as yellow feathers were sewed on the back of the jacket's shoulders. On top of the model's head was a lime green woman's fedora with a peacock feather poking out. And the identity of the model? Well, only Yoko and J entered after Masato and it wasn't Yoko.

Everyone was doing a fairly decent job of not laughing (except Masato; he was legitimately not amused). Yoko obviously put work into the get-up and it was also obvious that she shouldn't be allowed within 39 ½ feet of a sewing machine. J was not helping. He stood there as if nothing was out of the ordinary, stock as a statue. Yoko didn't like this and hissed her instructions that she gave J beforehand. Remembering, J strutted like a model across the room… or more like J doing a bad imitation of a model.

"I'm a lovely model." J stated in his usual flatly enthusiastic tone.

All attempts at control went out the proverbial window after that.

"Yoko, your design is a hit." J said. "They are so merry, they are laughing."

"No J." Yoko said, angry tears welling in her eyes. "That was not the reaction we wanted."

"Well Yoko." Hiromu said, calming down. "You didn't expect us to take that seriously, did you?"

It was amazing how quickly it went from side-splitting laughter to everyone looking at Hiromu with disgust as Nick bashed Hiromu's head… with Usada.

"Thank you for making me a part of punishing Tim Gunn over here." Usada said with no hint of sarcasm.

"They have stopped laughing." J said to Yoko. "They now like your dress."

Yoko turned to leave, stomping out and wiping tears, stopped only by Gorisaki.

"Yoko, we weren't laughing at you." Gorisaki said, hugging her (surprisingly comforting considering his arms were basically steel clubs). "Let's look your dress over again… J, stay still." Gorisaki said to J. Nick and Usada joined them while the humans stayed away. Yoko was obviously hurt and they assumed the BuddyRoids, having a fixed facial expression, wouldn't have as hard a time keeping a straight face. It's amazing how wrong that statement was.

"Yoko, we're sorry." Nick said, doing a spectacularly bad job of not laughing as he said that. Gorisaki and Usada were practically on the floor in whatever BuddyRoids considered tears. "Try putting those clothes on someone else. J's makes an ugly woman."

"He makes a prettier girl than you!" Yoko shouted as she left.

Nick stood there confused as his companions calmed down. "Ryuji, what did she mean by that?"

"I'm not answering that. I've helped hurt enough feelings today." Ryuji said, worrying more about how he was going to make it up to Yoko.

"Well, now I have to know." Nick said. "If I did something stupid, I'll take it like a man."

"Remember when you went out with some of the support crew to that bar?" Hiromu asked, stealing one of Ryuji's ice packs for the Usada shaped indentation in his head.

"Actually, I remember going, but not coming home." Nick said.

"I don't either." Gorisaki said.

"Me neither. We all ran diagnostics to make sure our computers were functioning normally." Usada added.

"Yeah, well, we can answer why you can't remember that night." Kuroki said, stifling a laugh.

"You three acted silly." J piped in, with his usual tone. At this point, Masato snatched and threw the fedora away.

The three other BuddyRoids looked uncomfortable as Hiromu handed them his phone, already on the YouTube page needed.

"Apparently," Hiromu said before Nick clicked play. "Alcohol and Enetron mix well. Alcohol and Enetron mixed with BuddyRoids… not so much." With that, Nick clicked play. He managed to turn an even redder red than his usual color. Usuada and Gorisaki were similarly shocked.

All three were dressed in floral print sundresses and sun bonnets. Gorisaki and Usada were hitting on support workers, who were laughing like idiots, while Nick was attempting to woo J, who stood there and watch the spectacle with indifference and wearing a top hat. All three were talking like drunken southern belles and stumbling around. The Nick, Gorisaki, and Usada watching nearly died.

"Please tell me Yoko didn't see this?" Usada pleaded softly.

"She did. She laughed." Hiromu said, chuckling. "That can explain pretty much everyone in the building." At that, everyone had to stifle a chuckle, even Masato as he argued with J about taking off the dress.

"That explains why they seemed uneasy around us." Gorisaki said. "This one guy kept acting like I was going to kill him."  
"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Nick and Usada each shouted. Nick went to shut the phone off when he heard beeping. Nick turned up the volume and rewinded the video a little. The others got uneasy by their silence.

"You're taping this?" the video Usada asked. "Tape this down then. "_Lord_" Vader…" R2-D2 beeping came after this. At many points in the video, the video Nick and Gorisaki led cheers among the support staff. The three BuddyRoids watching got weak-kneed listening to this.

"Guys, what did Usada say that night?" Hiromu asked as the others leaned in.

"Oh, basically how the Empire is full of whiny little man-babies, how the Emperor looked like a wrinkled sheet and that he should be folded right away after being taken out of the dryer, how the stormtroopers should try shooting drunk to improve their aim… and something about his mother spending the night with me. I told him to come here to fight me like a man or his best imitation of one."

The humans chuckled at this, while the BuddyRoids were less than amused.

"Didn't SPD issued a warning about the Empire being just outside Mars' orbit? What if they're here to attack us for Usada's comment?" Gorisaki asked nervously.

"Would he even understand what you said?" Toru asked.

"No, but he has plenty of protocol droids that can." Nick said.

"Even so, it's not like the Empire amasses its army everytime someone makes fun of them." Hiromu said with a chuckle. That chuckle ended a second later when he realized the Empire would. One more second and Yoko came back, squeezing through the door before it barely opened, wide-eyed and panting.

"Everyone…" Yoko started. She didn't finish as that's when the wall behind her blew apart, knocking everyone to the floor. As they sat up, they saw who blew the doors down: a tall towering figure, encased in a black suit, mask, and helmet, a black cape flowing behind him. He unsheathed a metal cylinder with knobs and buttons and pressed one, allowing a blade made of red light to emerge. This was Darth Vader, flanked by his stormtroopers and aiming his blade at Usada.

"My mother wanted me to tell you she said hi." Vader said.

"BUSTERS, MOVE OUT!" Hiromu shouted. Within moments Hiromu, Ryuji, Yoko, Masato, and J had transformed into Red Buster, Blue Buster, Yellow Buster, Beet Buster, and Stag Buster respectively. The best way to describe what happened next would to say that all hell broke loose.

Everyone but Gorisaki, Usada, and Yellow Buster were gunning down stormtroppers, whose aim was, as always, legendarily bad. Gorisaki just punched at them, sometimes knocking out 5 at a time.

Usada, being a trash can on wheels, couldn't fight and was trying to escape to call for help. It was then he realized that he wasn't moving forward. He could only turn, which he did to see Darth Vader using the force to hold him in place. Vader raised his lightsaber. He would've ended up turning Usada into scrap metal if Yellow Buster hadn't kicked his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND, YOU SWINE!" Yellow Buster shouted.

Before Vader could recover, she had her blade out and made the first slash. Vader avoided it and swung his lightsaber. Yellow Buster avoided it. The fight continued, Vader slashing at Yellow Buster and her blade while Yellow Buster ducked, weaved, and swung. She knew her blade didn't stand a chance against a lightsaber and her gun would've been more useless. Yellow Buster parried and lunged and then couldn't breathe. Vader's hand was outstretched and looked as if it was grasping her neck, which is what her neck felt like. Determined, Yellow Buster continued to advance, fighting Vader's increased hold. She fell to her knees and tried crawling, but she knew she would die if Vader didn't stop his Force choke.

"Nick, throw me!"

"AHHH!" Vader said as a yellow hunk of metal, Usada, went sailing into his chest, knocking both to the ground. Vader threw Usada off as Yellow Buster got up.

"Thanks Nick." Yellow Buster gasped.

"No problem." Nick said as he continued to bash, crash, and slap stormtroopers.

In the time it took Vader to get his cybernetic butt back up, Yellow Buster was ready for more fighting. It would've been okay if she wasn't, as an Imperial Captain would reveal.

"My lord, the rebellion is just outside Jupiter's orbit." the Captain said breathlessly. "And this planet's Dekarangers are coming in."

"Ah crud." Vader said softly, scared for the first time since who knows how long.

Just then, a swordsman arrived and slashed at Vader, who stepped back to avoid it. As the new fighter stood still, Yellow Buster saw it was a Sentai Ranger in silvery blue and black, his helmet round save for the dog ears molded on the top. It DekaMaster (Doggie Kruger in civilian life), holding his D-Sword Vega at Vader, ready for the Sith's next attack. Vader lunged at his new opponent, raising his lightsaber. DekaMaster swung his sword and hit Vader's wrist, causing his lightsaber to fly from his grip. Yellow Buster used her heightened jumping ability to grab the lightsaber and swung it as she came down. Vader lost his right arm, at the elbow, in that moment. In shock, Vader didn't react in time to avoid his own lightsaber and D-Sword Vega being pointed at his throat.

The other Dekarangers were only a few seconds behind and they helped the Go-Busters subdue the rest of the Imperial troops. As he surveyed the work of his subordinates, DekaMaster smiled at their efficiency and at the Go-Busters for holding off the Imperial troops on their own. His expression hardened when he turned back to Vader.

"Lord Vader, you are in violation of the Treaty of KO-35, section 12." DekaMaster barked (no pun intended). "I hereby place you under arrest. Order your troops back to the Sacul galaxy now."

Vader glowered at DekaMaster. He knew he could only equal the 'Guard Dog from Hell' and that was with both arms and his lightsaber, now in the hands of someone who was on good enough terms with Usada to not appreciate himalmost being destroyed.

"I'll surrender, if I can have my arm back." Vader said, in quiet fury. Yellow Buster's response was to hold the lightsaber closer to Vader's neck.

"Give him his arm and I'll let you keep the lightsaber." Dekamaster whispered.

She mulled this over, and then kicked the detached arm to Vader. He picked it up and, sullenly, told his troops to stand down and retreat.

At that, J detransformed, to the other Go-Busters' horror and embarrassment. Several stormtroopers and Dekarangers held back chuckles as Vader just looked at the dress.

"That thing is an assault to my eyes." Vader said. He didn't realize that it was a bad time to say that.

_SZZZT!_

"AHHH!" Vader lost his other arm and any stormtrooper or Dekaranger previously laughing didn't now as the Dekarangers led the stormtroopers out, DekaMaster taking Vader. One Dekaranger, DekaYellow, stopped and took another look at the dress.

"You know, I think that dress is…" DekaYellow started.

"LEAVE!" shouted everyone with the Go-Busters' team, save Yellow Buster, causing DekaYellow to run out, stopping only to grab Vader's arms.

Left alone Kuroki, Miho, and Toru surveyed the damage as the detransformed Go-Busters helped, although Yoko was excused as they hurt her feelings and she now had a lightsaber in her arsenal (don't worry, she forgave them after day to cool down and she would only keep the lightsaber as a trophy of that fight… and as a prop that one time she went to Comic-Con as a Jedi Princess Leia.) As the clean-up started Nick, Gorisaki, and Usada looked around at the damage, they made a vow.

_I will never drink as long as I live._

As she was supervising the Imperials leaving the Solar System, DekaYellow tried to answer a question in her head.

_Why were they against me saying that I admired that robot's dress?_


	7. Graduation Blues

_Graduation Blues_

Gorisaki Banana has never as nervous as he was at that moment.

"It's today, I can't believe it's today."

"Gorisaki, relax." the young man who was getting strangled by the blue gorilla robot's attempts to tie his tie said good-naturally. "It's just graduation."

"Ryuji, it's not just graduation." Gorisaki said, abandoning his attempts to let Ryuji fix his tie. "It's just… you're growing up and… I'm so proud but I'm also…"

Gorisaki's voice cracked and he couldn't finish. Ryuji put his hand on his friend's shoulder, showing he understood. With that, they finished preparing.

Now Ryuji was nervous.

He stood with his friends and fellow students from his engineering course on the outdoor stage, ready to accept his diploma. He looked out into the audience and found who he was looking for. Gorisaki, of course, Hiromu, Yoko, Nick, Usada, J (who had taken an interest in a woman's very big hat), Kuroki, Miho, and Toru were there, beaming with pride at him. Yoko and Gorisaki were holding hands with tears in her eyes (BuddyRoids can't shed tears, although they do cry) and Ryuji nearly cried too. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw who else was there. He first noticed the large blue dinosaur bird. He then saw the banner held by Daigo, Amy, and "Utchy" while Nobuharu thumped a Japanese drum. Ryuji made a mental note to thank Ian and Souji for not taking part and face palming their teammates' celebration, but he did appreciate the enthusiasm. He looked around some more and was slightly disappointed to see that the Gokaigers weren't there.

_It was probably too difficult for them to come._ Ryuji thought, knowing full well they could light-years away at this mome…

Ryuji got a queasy feeling in his stomach and looked into the crowd. He saw looks of confusion and terror. He looked towards his friends, with either their Morphin Brace or Gabuvolver ready (J need a little dope slap to forget the hat). Ryuji made a mental note to thank Goro Hoshino for visiting their headquarters and dispensing with this piece of wisdom…

_Go __nowhere__without your changer._

A laser shot out from above and hit the field near the stage. Everyone ran except for the Go-Busters and Kyoryugers. Ryuji looked up and was surprised, yet not.

A giant red pirate ship was flying overhead, getting pummeled with lasers, although the damage seemed minimal. As the Gokai Galleon (for Ryuji and the others knew that what that red ship was) sailed by, Ryuji saw another ship pursuing it. It was dilapidated old shack of a ship, but it was giving the Gokai Galleon a run for its money. Ryuji knew that was the case when Captain Marvelous' voice came booming from the red ship.

"Any Super Sentai rangers not enjoying good food, please help." Marvelous said, with only the slightest hint of panic in his voice but plenty of annoyance.

Ryuji smiled. _Only Marvelous would not accept help if that help was eating_ he though as he readied his blaster. He fired, along with 12 other beams. The pursuing ship became a fiery pile of junk on the ground. As the Go-Busters and Kyoryugers approached the damage, six ropes dropped down. They were followed by the six Gokaigers sliding down. Marvelous led his team to the others.

"Yeah, that idiot attacked us and managed to knock out our weapons, first shot." Marvelous grumbled. He took a look at Ryuji. "You get your diploma yet?"

"Not yet." Ryuji said, amused afterwards by the Gokaigers fist bumping each other for making it. What happened next was less amusing as the pilot of the broken shack of a ship, a purple gorilla/lizard of a brute, climbed out of the rubble. He wore faded dark green pants and a pirate-like maroon shirt. His only other clothing was a beat-up farming hat. He waved a rifle at all the heroes.

"Now stand still so I can skin ya and give yer hides to the emper." he snarled.

"The emperor is dead. All the Zangyack are dead, you stupid hick." Luka shouted.

"Oh." the rifle toting thug said. He looked down, seemingly concentrating on something. The rangers readied their pistols and stepped back slowly when he looked up again.

"Dun't matter no what." he said, aiming at Joe, who just looked at him in contempt. "I'll skin ya and lay ya on my floor."

"Leave now, or you're going to get hurt." Ryuji said angrily.

The bumpkin's response was a shot at Ryuji's shoulder.

Ryuji wasn't seriously hurt (he was only grazed) but with the anger from his friends, he may as well be looking for his head. The other prepared to transform. That proved to be unnecessary, since Gorisaki saw what happened.

To put it mildly, the Gobusters, the Gokaigers, and the Kyoryugers would have nightmares based off what Gorisaki did for years to come (Luka had to suppress vomit and Ian needed psycho-therapy sessions). Good news, the hick was destroyed.

The party afterwards was wonderful event. Everyone mingled and got to know each other. As it wound down, Ryuji clinked his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to thank you all, for being friends and family and monster bashers with me."

Everyone raised their glasses. However the Gokaigers were looking away, some biting their lips and Ahim was almost in tears. Ryuji caught sight of this.

"That includes those whose gifts had unintended side effects." Ryuji said.

The space pirates smiled, grateful to know Ryuji was more surprised than upset at becoming into a slimy, green octopus because of the brandy they gave him.

_Now if only the others were as easygoing_ Marvelous thought as he looked at the other green octopuses. (FYI, of course, Daigo didn't care and they turned to normal soon enough).


End file.
